Who is this Danny Phantom? ( D X S )
by talesofamitypark
Summary: 14 year old Sam Manson moved to Amity Park after she is in a huge accident back in Europe, Sam meets a strange boy named Danny and sees they both have there secrets. In this story has is shy, and very secretive, besides that? Its your normal Amity Park drama, Ghost fighting, Twists, and more, read away. Concern's, Idea's, Etc may be sent to
1. Chapter 1: Gesture's of Kindness

15 year old Samantha Manson or Sam as she preferred

hopped out of the car

she had chosen to ride in a different car then her parents

they liked to be noticed

yet she had always preferred the shadows

They had drove into town in a white limo seen, while Sam took a

small taxi like NORMAL people would, she decided that it

wouldn't be safe to exit the taxi so close to her new house, she

didn't want people to know she was aquatinted with the to odd

people covered in pastel colours with big smiles on there faces.

She got out of the taxi one block away from her house, not like

her parents ever noticed if she was there or not.

I quickly slipped the driver a thirty dollars

if I were my parents the old saggy looking taxi driver would be rich

by now, by god they would have given him a million dollar tip just

so they could feel rich enough to throw money on the ground. I

felt horrible for not tipping, the driver had blackened eyes as if he

hadn't gotten sleep for days, he was old, his skin was shrivelled

and pale, but if I was going to at least try to fit in this town, I need

to act like them. Wait, did I just think that?, I haven't even been

here a day and im changing.

I watched as the driver accepted the money and slammed the car

door. He slowly eased out of his parking space when I tapped on

his window, he cracked open the door.

"Here" I said simply.

The mans eyes widened

I could see he was surprised at my sudden donation, on his lap lay

about five hundred dollars in bills and change. It was not much to

me, pocket change but to him, it must have been like a lottery.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to your home? No charge!" He replied, still stunned

"Im fine. I've killed enough trees already, trust me, no attends but

if I could I would've biked here instead of taking a taxi" I replied grimly.

With that, I watched the man speed away in the broken down

taxi. Waving his arm out the window to indicate a thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name Game

I looked at the scenery, drab looking buildings met my eyes along

with what looked liked to be a dinner called "The Nasty Burger"

"Heh.. Wonder what grease monkeys work there" i mumbled.

Once again, I wish I hadn't said that. I guess I wasn't all that

happy to have moved here. When my parents asked me "Why

should we stay?" I wish I could have said

"My friends will miss me!"

But I have none, so that illinates that option. There was

nothing for us back in Europe, but was this place better. I was

daydreaming about Europe and its scenery, lavash vineyards,

beautiful buildings, but then again, Amity park had a bit of a

homey feel, if you like lots of dark alleys in between buildings,

which I did, If i like how no one knows me, win win. I though.

My parents will never admit the real reason we left.. No one will

admit it's my fault. Everyone says it was an accident. That was no

accident, I did it by my own will. I almost screamed my though out

loud. I heard a loud thud, I felt the hot pavement on my palms,

and blood trickling down my wrist down to my fingers. I lay on the

ground frozen, I wasn't scared, it was kinda like when a bird hits a

window, they don't move for a minute, then they fly off.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed a voice

"i-i..." i stutted

A hand went under my legs and around my neck, I felt myself being propped up again a building.

"Are you okay?.." The blurry figure replied

"Y-yes..." i managed to mumble

My eyes finally locked on a black haired boy with bright blue eyes, I watched him look at my wrist.

"Did I do that?..." He stammered

"Y-yes I mean it's okay though..." I stuttered

this had probably been he longest conversation I've ever had, well

I don't know if it counted, he couldn't hear my mumbles. Besides

that I watched him try to catch a glimpse of my face, My hair had

been casting a shadow on my fast, hiding it from him.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton, you seem new here?"

I said nothing.

"What's your name?..."

I said nothing.

"Okay then." He laughed a bit but a hint of displeasure crossed his face.

"Okay Miss. Quiet pants, at least tell me your name? or I can I guess?" He perked up

I nodded

"Okay I'm guessing from the "S" on your luggage that it starts with an "S"?"

Wow. No shit Sherlock. No. S obviously stands for stairs! or soap! ooo! better yet sundae! my name is sundae that's it. I though.

"Okay, if I guess it right you own me one sentence, meaning you have to speak one whole sentence okay?"

I didn't move.

"I'll take that silence as a yes"

"Alright lets do this" he exclaimed

"Susan?"

"Sarah"

"Savannah?"

"Sadie?"

"Sandy?"

"Samantha?"

My eyes opened a bit wider.

"It's Samantha isn't it?" He answered playfully

I shook my head

"Liar, it's Samantha"

I shook my head technically is wasn't lying, people never called me Samantha, except my mom, but shes not people shes a she beast from the sunny place in hell.

"Sam"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Okay Samant-.."

My expression darkened

"I mean Sam"

I nodded

"Lets hear my one sentence." Danny replied smiling.

I shallowed hard.

"I just moved here." are the only words managed to spit out

He let out a smile and laughed

"Wow, you really think i cant tell? you dont look like any girl from around here" He said

"Is that a compliement?" I asked defensivly, i had never met any

of the Amity girls, and i wasnt intending to.

I quickly pushed past Donny, or whatever his name was. I couldn't

risk getting a friend after what happened in Europe.

Not now not ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Up the Street

I heard the boy walking behind me

"Hey I'm sorry!" he grabbed my shoulder.

Without thinking a grabbed his hand and twisted it.

What was i doing! My thoughts seemed to scream.

I loosened my grip a bit

"Hi.." I said.

"Your talking to me?..." he had managed to get my hand of his arm and was now rubbing it vigorously. He stepped back a bit

"I guess I am"

What am I doing. I shouldn't be talking to him.

Danny watched me closely I felt my hair band fall out of my hair onto the ground, my hair fell down on my shoulders, still hiding my face.

I stood there frozen, i had never had my hair down before.. well atleast not all of it.

I blushed a vibrant red, hopefully Darien hadent noticed

"I-I figured I could give you a tour?" his face flushed, he stumbled, he had obviously seen my blush.

I saw my parents along with about twenty movers up the street unpacking a vending machine, a couch, fridge, beds and more , I watched another moving truck arrive with my bedroom furniture.

"Okay okay but not right now alright?" I was getting anxious, I wanted to get away from Donald as fast as possible.

I quickly brainstormed an excuse to get away, I dove into my luggage, inside

contained my favourite outfits, my sketch pad, and my eyeliner. The reast of

my luggage was probably already inside left outside my new room, my

parents and my house staff KNOW my room is my personal territory, I even

paid off Annabelle, my maid to spread rumours that that the last maid that

went in my room never came out. Annabelle and I are friends, well, she's my

adult friend she's about eighty but we have the same interests, I trust her

more then my mom and she treats me like her own. Only Annabelle has been in my room. EVER.

My mind though back to David, how would I get him off my ass?

He stared at me and walked a bit closer

I nudged away and quickly replied

"this has been um.. yeah I need to go!" and I ran for my life, I knew Donald wasn't a rapist or anything but there's something about him...


End file.
